Yearning
by Ps3udonymous
Summary: Loves does not entail pain, love is pain.
1. commence

Greetings! The name is patrickstar, or pat for short so people's pea sized brain can remember. This fic, which features the pairing of Ruby and Sapphire from Pocket Monster Special, is clearly not made for delicate flower readers as the rating suggest. If you came here deliberately, allow me to give you a more proper introduction.

Welcome to this humble fic done by me, patrickstar. I am a male, where my parents always wanted a female. As you can see, I am not the most friendly person in this pathetic little world, so don't go all surprised if i offend you somehow.

This fic is created due to pure boredom and a LOT of useless time. My life pretty much sucks without WOW, TFT or Rose online anyways.The reason i chose to writie about the manga character is because I hate the anime with all my heart. It surprises something as shitty is more populat than something as good as Fate/stay Night.

Here is a few questions reader might ask:

1.) what is the general plot of the story?

Read and find out.

2.) Any disgusting scenes?

A little bit of descrption about Sapphire's... body, nothing that major...yet.

3.) What happens if I hate your story line/characters very much?

Well... It happens that I am the author and you really can't do anything about my storyline, unless you pay me to write.

I ACCEPT CANADIAN/U.S dollars! Chinese Yen is okay too!

4.) What happens if i find a mistake?

My spelling and grammer is horrible, and i am probhably too lazy to fix them. Common people, I don't even get paid for this. Pm me for any mistakes.

5.) PM list

Anyone who wants to be on it can tell me.

6.) How fast do I update?

I write slow as hell... I'll update whenever i finish a chapter.

I was not in a very good mood when I wrote this (wait... i'm never really in a good mood), so bear with me if i sound too cyncial.

Enjoy the fic...

DISCLAIMER: Patrickstar isn't even rich enough to pay for his World of Warcraft account, therefore it is impossible for him to own the multi-billion Pokemon franchise.

_**Yearning**_

by: Patrickstar

"Holy. Shit." Ruby exclaimed.

Not a great way to start a chapter of course. Let's unwind the tape of time to the point before the life changing matter that made Ruby use such delicate term.

The sun shone,

The birds chirped,

The clouds floated,

And it was…

"Ruby! Wake up! I have to travel fast to Petalburg for around three days, take care of youself! Bye!" His mom yelled from downstairs.

Morning…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life was easier than it has been five years ago. Ruby conquered the Grand Festivals and Sapphire beat the Elite Four easily. They live casually in the semi-ghost-town known as Littleroot. Ruby never really went back to Johto like he threatened before.

Before, he loved attentions, as far as they are good attentions.

Now he just wants to live like an ordinary man. He just wanted to work at the contest hall, get married and have lots of kids. Then die one suddenly due to a heart attack or whatever. He is not a perfectionist. Ruby never asked anything much out of life, yet sometimes it still blessed him with unnecessary trouble.

After preparing himself for a brand new day, Ruby walked downstairs, only to find the least person he wanted to see right now, which always happens to be the one standing in front of him…

Gold.

And there goes the last ray of sunshine he had this morning.

Ruby stood there, waiting for Gold to do something hideously pointless to him that he will wish that he had never been born – or (if you are a clearer minded thinker) that Gold had never been born.

"Ruby old buddy!" Gold yelled suddenly with fierce enthusiasm and attempted to tackle him down – an effort that was dodged swiftly by the target and Gold made a perfect land with… his head.

Once again, the man did it.

Sometimes Ruby really, really wanted to believe that Gold has a brain, but he knew that it did not exist, does not exist and will not exist. Once Ruby even hear from Red that the brain-like-organ inside Gold's head was not a brain, but, in fact a badly deformed, misplaced and dyspeptic liver. The only fair thing he can say about Gold is that: Gold knew what he is, and he definitely did not make any effort to improve that.

"Okay!" Ruby snapped at Gold, who is shouting streams of curses in pain, "I want to know how the hell did you get into my house and what/who the hell gave you the courage to come here in the first place."

"Yo mama."

"…what?!"

"Your mother invited me and the others here to keep you accompanied. She said something about 'it's good for your mental development'."

Gold never failed to make a good impression on people. Once Ruby's mother was driving him back to home, and somehow Gold managed to get on the car and begged her to give him a ride home. The conversation was somewhat like this:

"Take me home! I'm cute!" Gold advertised shamelessly.

Ruby's mother: "AWWWWWWWW!!!"

And after that, Ruby suffered a chat with his mother everyday about "How is Gold doing".

"Remind me to thank my mom later. Wait… what about the 'others'?"

Gold pointed at Red and Diamond, who are currently fighting over a bottle of milk, which spilled over the ground due to the imbalance of their energy.

Ruby punched himself imaginatively.

"So… any plans for today?" Gold asked gingerly.

"You three sneaked into my house, spilled a few liters of milk, attempted to tackle me to the ground, and still expect me to have a plan?"

"That's life, things happen unexpectedly." Gold said philosophically.

"Yea, especially when you guys rushed into my home unexpectedly. Shit… I'm supposed to go on some random place to study some Pokemon habits with Sapphire for old man Birth. I think who will arrive any minute now."

"Sapphire or the old man?" Gold asked.

"Well, both of their company really… sucks. God thing only Sapphire is going. And Gold, I am so not gonna do what you are going to suggest." Ruby changed suddenly.

"That sounds very, very good to me," Gold snickered evilly, "are you sure you don't need some of my professionally advice?"

Ruby inhaled sharply, and managed to shoot out four words:

"Gold, get a life."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door opened.

And strangely, Ruby does not even need to look in the general direction of the door to see who it was. It seems that having absorbed the red orb gave him strange abilities to locate the location of the blue orb owner.

Of course, it is even easier just to judge the sounds traveled in the air.

"Make way for the greatest Pokemon Battler that ever lived!"

"We can do this without you proclaiming your ego every time you come, Sapphire." Ruby protested.

"And by the way," Red added, "that is my line."

"Wow Ruby, you look like shit." Sapphire commented.

"Thanks Sapphire, I love you too."

"Er… How many times do you guys have this kind of talk every day?" Diamond asked curiously.

"As much times as Gold lost his virginity." Sapphire replied.

Silence.

"You know… I find that comment to be rather in bad taste…" Gold sighed.

"Whatever. Anyways, are you ready to go?" Ruby asked.

"I'm supposed to ask you that."

"Okay, I'm sorry. You ask then."

"Are you ready to …"

This sentence was abruptly stopped because Sapphire slipped on the milk which was happily covering a large part of the floor. And two things happened consecutively after. One: Ruby punched Gold for bringing all of his miserable friends over. Two: Diamond took a bite of his cookie.

"Owww…" Sapphire rubbed her back, which was now covered with milk. Ruby sighed as he sat down beside Sapphire.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Will you be okay if I punch Gold really hard on the face?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm afraid not." Sapphire sighed reluctantly.

Ruby groaned, he really, really doesn't this. Placing one hand on Sapphire's back, he attempted to push her up. However, a marvelous thing happened. Ruby's hand, which was originally placed at Sapphire's back, slid down due to the milk and awkwardly stopped on her hips.

Ruby gasped, wanting to cut the connection between his hand and brain. Despite his desperate attempts, the hand continues to send very graphical information about everything it felt. And to make the matter even worse, it felt good.

Luckily, Sapphire did not notice anything, and is still trying to get up.

Unfortunately, that little "accident" only invoked a chain of other events. First, Ruby began to turn bright red, almost a shade of purple after analyzing the "information" his brain just received. Then, amazingly, his eyes ventured, from a bad place to look at to an even worse one. He scanned Sapphire's body thoroughly, and the two adolescent eyes ate her sigh like a pack of ravenous wolves. He did not want to look at anything else in the world than her.

Sapphire was wearing her usual outfit; in fact, Ruby noticed that it was the original one he made for her years back. However, it is a little bit too small for Sapphire's maturing body; as a result, it was a second skin to show Sapphire's feminine curves. Ruby knew the fragility of the fabric and it almost looked like that her unbelievably lovely body is tearing her cloth apart. Ruby gasped at her breasts, outlined perfectly by her tight shirt, and almost extended his unoccupied hand to feel it.

"Holy. Shit." Ruby exclaimed.

"What?" Sapphire asked.

"Er… holy shit! Red and Diamond, you guys is a bunch of miserable fucking bastards!" Gold managed to change the subject.

"Ruby… Is it okay if I go back and change?"

"Huh? Oh yes, sure." Ruby answered dreamily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gold closed the door, and sneered at Ruby evilly.

"I'd call you a pervert if you guys didn't know each other for so long."

"What are you talking about?" Ruby defended desperately, trying to not engage into any direct eye contact with Gold. He once heard that it helps when you are lying, but always doubted the authenticity of the statement.

"You are very obvious, Ruby-kun." Diamond said matter-of-factly.

"It seems that you are finally growing some hormones, at the late age of 15. Well, at least we confirmed that you are not gay." Gold laughed happily, while Ruby looked extremely furious at himself for not being able to come up with any comebacks. "So, when did it start?"

"I don't know, recently, whenever I see her. Images always pop in my head; I'm not saying that they were bad images, mind you." Ruby admitted.

"Well, I can't blame you. Sapphire-san is very pretty. It's just that her personality is…" Diamond stopped.

"Is not very approachable." Red finished smoothly for him.

"Shut up! She is a wonderful woman." Ruby said.

"And you are a wuss." Gold replied.

"Well, I know her for almost 4 years. But she did not show any acts of kindness toward me, unless you include things such as constantly arguing and yelling at the top of her lungs at me." Ruby sighed.

"You will do fine." Red smiled at him.

"Fear not, when you have such a great teacher and inspiration like me." Gold advertised shamelessly again.

"Yea, I guess I should look at it optimistically. Everything will work out in the end." Ruby sighed.

"That's the Ruby-kun we know." Diamond encouraged happily. "By the way, can I have another cookie?"

"Take the whole plate, I never liked sweets anyways."

Diamond went and helped himself.

"Seeing that you are in good hands, I think we better go before stir something as unexpected as what happened before." Red decided. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I kind of enjoyed it anyways."

Silence, deadly silence.

"What?" Ruby asked, clearly confused.

"Well… We didn't really expect you to say something that… Gold would say." Diamond laughed.

"I am a guy too, believe it or not."

"I would rather believe it than not to." Red added.

"Shut up!"

"Well… See you later, Ruby." Diamond waved.

"Ya, good luck!" Red added.

"And you can always come to me for expert advice." Gold smirked.

"I won't take any chances, bye guys." Ruby waved at their general direction, then closed the door.

Maybe he should choose to ignore the seriousness of the matter. Maybe little by little he will overcome this problem. Maybe after a while he will learn to love Sapphire more than physically. Life is hard; he must embrace it than excluding it. He must face all the problems in his life and if able, solve them.

The door bell rang again, this time it was Sapphire.

"You are late." Ruby said, managing to give her a fake disappointed look.

"I'm sorry, I had to get my swimming suits. My father told me that we are going to record some of Magikarp's habit.

_Shit._


	2. self indulgence

Chapter 2 

The story so far:

Ruby woke up.

_This was considered a mistake because he did not know that the vile calamity that also known as Gold was waiting for him downstairs. Ruby engaged in some kind of very normal, yet unwanted conversation with Gold and company as Sapphire comes into the scene. It is fascinating to see how Ruby's day is already getting worse and worse. And much to his displeasure, it would get even worse._

Pokémon coordinators are not the more exhilarating jobs on the planet. The ordeal is to force your Pokemon into using dazzling moves in order to entertain people of all ages and professions such as artists, drivers and even plumbers if they have the taste. The few advantages are that it is not as stressful as Pokémon battles, which are all about "how my Pokémon kick your Pokémon's ass merely because mine is tougher and has cooler skills". It is an act that is less savage (as Ruby calls it) and required greater self-peace. However, it is hard to deal with the endless bashings coming from arrogant battlers.

"So, have you been combing your Pokémon's beautiful fur lately, man-woman?" Sapphire mocked.

"Of course I … wait a minute, who are you calling man-woman at? Wild girl!" Ruby returned.

"Wild girl? Is that the impression I gave to people?"

"Well, we can't really mistake a girl who swing around naked, sleeps only in dark caves and does not care about her personal hygiene not for a wild girl." The contest champion laughed.

"Why you…" Sapphire growled angrily while Ruby beamed at her. She turned around trying to avoid Ruby's mocking gaze, until he tapped her shoulders.

"Hey wild girl!"

"What!?" She turned, annoyed.

"See? Even yourself answer to the call 'wild girl' unconsciously, therefore showing how low your self-esteem really is." Ruby reasoned and chuckled at his own joke. However, it did not seem as funny – quite scary actually, when he realized that he was in mid-air, as Sapphire picked up him with unnatural force for a fifteen years old girl.

"Apologize now!"

"And what happens if I don't?" Ruby challenged.

"Then you are going to have a very unpleasant touch with the ground."

"I'm sorry!" He changed quickly, and still landed fairly roughly.

"Hey! What was that?" Ruby protested.

"Sorry, old habit."

So the light-hearted journey continued with Ruby occasionally suffering punches and kicks. Other than that, it went fairly smoothly.

Until they reached the lake, that is.

It was a relaxing sight. The lake was filled with crystalline water that served as a mirror, reflecting the majesty and allure of the sky. The surface, which occasionally broke by the gentle splashing of wild Pokémon and Sapphire's graceful splashing, distorted the picturesque mirror image of the cerulean sky, made it a truly phenomenon to observe especially accompanied with ageless pines and elms beside the lake, which served as partition between the outside world and this little oasis of wonder.

However, Ruby and Sapphire were both not in the mood for sight seeing. Sapphire is focused on the task h father instructed, while Ruby is focusing his undivided attention on her.

He grumbled as Sapphire walked up to him, giving the full effect of her swimming suit. The suit itself was fairly normal, except it was a lot more revealing. Ruby didn't bother to ask, because he knew he would get something like "Pokémon won't approach me if I wear too much" or "this helps me swim faster", then follows with a swift punch on the face. It outlined Sapphire's curves perfectly due to the fact that the water, acting as a glue, bonded the fabric and her body seamlessly.

Ruby whimpered. All the feelings are coming back. His relinquished phantasm of love and lust is coming back, manipulating him with sagacity and skills as his mind focused on nothing but her. She was the only remedy of his toxin. She was the girl he loved, in love with and will ever love. She was the key, the key to unbolt his battered heart. She was the sole person that banished his melancholy; she was the only stain of life and joy in his bleached world of apathy.

Both hands on Sapphire's should, he slowly began.

"Sapphire…"

"Hum…?"

"You know… I like you, right?"

She paused, as if thinking, then nodded.

"And… You don't exactly hate me… that much, correct?"

She blushed, and nodded again.

Ruby locked his own eyes into Sapphire's blue orbs, and starred at her longingly. Suddenly, on an impulse, he locked his lips tightly with hers, creating a bond that is hard for her to break. HE did not see, or care about the astonished look on Sapphire's face. What mattered to him were the pleasured moans he was receiving from the girl.

Sapphire couldn't take any actions to stop this "incident", in fact, a large part of her mind was telling her to enjoy the moment. She groaned as Ruby began to suckle her neck. She felt so weak, so powerless at her childhood friend's clasp.

Ruby almost shivered internally as he was so startled by how dexterous and able he was at this. Perhaps his forsaken part of the mind was the object that conducted his actions. Perhaps this is what kept him awake so many nights. This is his blessing in this better hell, it is his only jollification of body and mind.

Attentively, he used his left hand carefully to approach Sapphire's fire, yet ripe blossoms, and caressed it with the greatest vigilance, while the brunette girl panted erotically, which was something that encouraged him to continue. To his ears, the sound of Sapphire's arousing moans can make the most harmonious noise sound like cacophony. Not wanting to pause, he used his unoccupied right hand to unhook the upper part of her swimming suit, and whimpered of joy when he successfully did so.

Suddenly, Sapphire because extremely clear of her position right now. Her aroused emotion is at least 82 now; Ruby does deserve credits for that. Nevertheless, her anger is at a good 120. As he tried to embrace her again, she held both his hand and glared at him.

"Shit!" Ruby cried to himself.

"You pervert." Said she, and then kicked in between his legs.

---------------------------

"Doctor said you are going to be fine, it was pretty serious, but you will recover." Diamond reported.

"You are pathetic." Gold concluded at the hospital, while the three boys circled the bed Ruby was sitting on.

"Could you not rub it in? I really don't think Ruby is in the mood to talk right now, after being kicked in the crotch by Sapphire." Red defended for him.

"Yes… And imagine the embarrassment of trying to explain whatever happened to the doctor…" Ruby sighed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling… pain, humiliation…" He shrugged.

"I think we should go… By the way, we are going to have a sleep-over/party kind of thing at Gold's house. Call me if you are going to come." Red added.

"Okay."

------------------------------

The doctor said he shouldn't walk yet, but Ruby was clearly not a person who listened to other people's advice a lot. He half-limped outside of the hospital and managed to reach the playground originally designed for sick children. He sat on the seat of the swing while the line grinded tightly, threatened to snap. He knew of this place, he use to come here a few years ago, always meeting Sapphire here and always played on the swing.

_Ruby was holding a heart shaped necklace, wanting to give it for her for birthday. It was made of garnet and amethyst, because he knew that Sapphire will refuse to wear something made out of "ruby". He forgot where he got the jewelry; he was supposed to give it to Sapphire for being his only playmate, incidentally, it was also Valentines' day. He was hoping that she does not get any wrong ideas._

_And there she was, sitting on the swing as always. She saw him, and gestured Ruby to sit beside her, which he did. Then they go on the daily routine of talking about cartoons as well as other curious things they discovered in life. He was ready to give her present, until the wild Salamence appeared. Ruby dropped the necklace in excitement and attempted to battle it, and was injured critically. While Sapphire ran away._

Suddenly, he found a piece of sparkling jewel, buried in the sand as part of its luster still remained, reflecting the golden sunshine. He uncovered it, and it was a broken, yet still beautiful necklace.

Ruby's eyes were filled with tears.

"_I'm sick of being like this, Ruby." Sapphire cried. "You never showed any reorganization of any sort about your feelings after whatever happened in Mirage Island."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_No, I am the one who is sorry. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. Why am I always the one who ruins people's lives?" She sobbed._

"_NO! You are the only thing that matters to me." Ruby almost yelled._

"_I just don't know what to do about us anymore. I think I need sometime alone. Good bye." She finished and stood up._

"_But I love you, Sapphire." Ruby protested. However, the girl was already long-gone. _

_And after that day, she never talked about her confession at the Mirage Island. _

He wiped his tears, then took out his PokéNav and dialed a few numbers.

"Hello… Gold?

Yes, it's Ruby.

About that party.

Yes, yes, I'll be there.

Bring some thing to sleep on, okay.

I'll be there in a few minutes,

Yes, I'm feeling okay, Bye."

He dropped the object in his hand, and walked toward his house.

It was a battered, ember-colored necklace…


End file.
